This invention relates generally to data analysis and more particularly to methods and apparatus for analyzing activity based on tracking movement of individuals.
Data analysis can be used to assist in optimizing marketing efforts. Data analysis of spending habits (such as shopping, travelling, dining, etc.) enable purveyors of these services to more accurately and precisely identify and communicate with their target (i.e. likely) consumers.
Currently, there does not exist an automated method for analyzing interaction between individuals in certain environments such as at a conference. The effectiveness or, success of a conference is typically determined based on attendance.
Participants may attend educational sessions or they may conduct these sessions. Participants may also be vendors who set up booths to promote their products/services. Participants may only have contact information from other participants in the form of business cards evidencing any interaction. This information may be used for evaluating the effectiveness of conference attendance. However, this approach is cumbersome since contact information has to be exchanged manually and perhaps scanned in for later retrieval and analysis. There exists a need for more accurately analyzing interaction between participants in a particular environment such as at a conference.